Freshwaters
The Freshwaters is a mer domain that encompasses rivers, lakes and ponds. Politics It is said that the Freshwaters are ruled by a Queen, as it is mentioned in Deep Blue in discussions about the Council of Six. in Sea Spell, Ava meets Manon Laveau, a Native American 'Swamp Queen', who clearly has authority and is some kind of voodoo priestess. However it is unknown whether this really is an official title or just a form of reverence and respect. Description The Freshwaters as they live so close to terragoggs have plenty of garbage. In Deep Blue, Serafina and Neela are in Radneva, in the Black Sea, on the way to the Olt River, saw shops built of oil drums, plastic buckets, wrecked boats, stacked tires and fallen shipping containers. Roofs were shingled with flattened tin cans or plastic bottles. There was a department store built out an oil tankard. Lena's house appeared to be made of old, rusting car parts and the windows were bicycle wheels. An old black umbrella, its edges hung with forks, knives and spoons were stuck at the very top. In the waters of Macapá, Ava remembers that the buildings were made up of the empty shells of giant river mussels, tethered to the riverbed by ropes made of tree roots and with round holes cut for windows and doors, brightly painted shutters framing or covering the windows and tiny snail shells on river vines kept pesky blue and purple discuss fish out, and caimans floated on the river's surface 'their bellies like pale clouds drifting by.' Anacondas slithered along the river's muddy bed. Glass was too expensive and the village was poor. Locations Café The café sells braids of marsh grass, frog eggs, pickled crayfish, candied water spiders, leech puffs, clams, mussels, scallops, walrus cheese, and the long, twining egg cases of whelks, dishes, clothing, lanterns, teapots, knives and swords, even the skulls of terragoggs. The café was on the town’s main current and a has a market. Macapá Ava's home. The spicy smell of mud peppers wafts by and the sour smell of marshfruit. Its dwellings were made from the empty shells of giant river mussels, tethered to the riverbed by ropes made of tree roots. Round holes were cut into the shells’ walls for both doors and windows, and the windows were framed by brightly painted shutters, which were closed at night and opened in the morning. Macapá was a poor village. Tiny snail shells, threaded on river vines, dangled in doorways to keep the pesky purple, blue, and orange discus fish out. Caimans floated on the river’s surface, their bellies like pale clouds drifting by. Anacondas slithered across the river’s muddy bed. Okwa Naholo's swamp Located near Nyx's home. The swamp is in the Missippi swamps. The water is black, has long, twining tree roots, and alligators in the water. Manon Laveau's throne room is located in a cave. Manon Laveau's throne is made of twining cypress roots and the mossy back of a giant snapping turtle near the throne. Thick mud covers the cave floor. She also keeps her tarot cards, cut from the shells of giant washboard clams, polished flat, then etched with tarot symbols. She also has a chair inside her cave for guests. Cuisine In Deep Blue, a market sells freshwater foods like frog eggs, pickled crayfish, candied water spiders, leech puffs in the market; clams, mussels, scallops, walrus cheese, and the long, twining egg cases of whelks that had to be imported. Lena, Serafina, Ling, and Neela had salvinia stew for dinner. Salvinia stew is thick with salvinia leaves, frogspawn, and river root. At the Iele's cave, the supper consisted of salted frog eggs, pickled water spiders, plump leeches in algae sauce and a salad of marsh grass topped with crunchy water beetles. In Dark Tide, when Ava returns home, she mentions the spicy smell of mud peppers and the sour smell of marshfruit. She also mentions her father's salamander stew. In Sea Spell, Manon Laveau fed Ava cattail coffee, a spicy filling stew of crawdads, salamanders and spicy river peppers. Coffee is not known to salt-water mer, but Esmé mentions pickled crayfish and spiced shrimp. Known Inhabitants * Manon Laveau * Ava * Iele * Baba Vrăja * Lena Trivia * Freshwater merfolk are very territorial and like to be left alone. Category:Realms